My Dream
by efftless
Summary: Not all dreams are wonderful. Yet in reality they sometimes are. Yaoi, Rape, Death


Warning : Rape, Yaoi, Death

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weird. I couldn't understand why, that.. it happened to me. I've always wondered, and it always seemed.. I don't know anymore. I live in fear everyday, knowing that.. it always happens when they find me, when they get me. I try my hardest to run, but I can't when they break my legs. I'm starting to give up, I can't continue this anymore. That's what I thought at the very end, until someone even darker, came into my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMMMMmmmm.. Shikamaru, it's almost time, yet Naruto isn't here yet."

"Yeah, i know. Knowing him, he probably skipped already."

"What a bitch."

"Hn. Well, we might as well.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came after me again, and it hurt even more. I was almost safe as I reached the backside of school. But they tricked me... they were there, instead of their usual hang out.

"Ahh look, it's little kyuubi." One started as he noticed me running down the back side. One grabbed me by the shoulder and thrown me to the ground unexpectedly, catching me off guard.

"Oh, hey shit head, we've been waitin'. And since you're late... you owe us a lil' fine." One of the four boys said.

"I already gave you all I had." Knowing what was coming next, I spat at them as I got up as fast as I could. But knowing I wasn't the best runner, they still got me down.

I don't even know why I come to school, there's no point. I skip everyday, and i get beat up everyday. It's a wonder how I manage to move around, with all the bruises and cuts I get everyday.

"Shit.." I coughed as I positioned myself up, while two of the gang held me by the wrists.

"Hehehehe, look at him, we've messed him up pretty bad." One mocked with a grin.

"Don't you think we've kicked him enough?" One asked

"Hn. You're probably right. But we have to torture him somehow right..?" The other chuckled.

I had no idea what they were planning on, but I knew it would hurt, maybe so much it'd make me cry. I had no chance of breaking free. Their grips were too firm. The only way for me to escape is... if my friends came, but they're waiting for me somewhere else..

"Hehehehehe... I know what to do.." The other three boys looked up as the leader began unzipping his pants.

I squinted my eyes, not noticing what was going on. I had no clue what he was thinking about. Fuck, they're gonna piss and shit on me arent they.. FUCK! WHY ME!

The leader grabbed me roughly, but i resisted. If he was gonna shit on me, at least I'll make it hard for him to! I kicked his face and moved and twisted around to get loose, I almost did. Until the other bastards helped him by pinning me down.

"Hn. A feisty one, what a turn on." He grinned.

"A.. what..?" I couldn't understand. It was rather hard for me to think lately, due to the damages to my head from the constant beating. The others began to laugh, looking like they just realized what the bitch was saying.

The leader starting unzipping my pants, as the others ripped off my shirt. Bitches. I couldn't get free, my freakin' worn out arms and legs were pinned. Feeling so helpless, and I had a sudden chill as my pants were thrown off. I don't know what to do, so I began to cry.

"Hehehehe, there he goes again boss."

"Hn. Makes it more fun."

'Shit. here it comes' I thought, as the gang began to take their cocks out of their pants. They held it right on top of my face, and I just stared.

"Suck, you whore." One yelled. I didn't understand what they meant by suck, but I definetly didn't want that shit in my mouth, so I refused.

"I SAID SUCK!" He yelled again, as he hit my head hard, and shoved it in my mouth as I cried out.

"And if you bite me, I swear you won't have a dick anymore." He threatened as he thrusted in and out of my mouth. That threat gave me the chills, I couldn't imagine what they would do if I did, so I listened. With each thrust I nearly coughed. It was hard trying not to let at least one scratch from my teeth touch him. So I covered him with my tongue and lips. Swirling them around seemed to have taken an effect as he began to move faster and harder. He pushed all the way to the back of my throat, almost making me gag. I tried my hardest to not cough, but I was sadly losing.

Through the constantly thrusting someone grabbed my hand and made me grab their cock and slowly sliding it up and down. And the same happened for my other hand. I cried as the thrusts became fierce and his grip on my hair strengthened. I felt as I was being lifted but then I screamed to the top of my lungs as something rammed into me. I tried to see what happened but the cock in my mouth prevented me from looking. Whatever it was it kept pushing in and out of me, making me cry as it pulled out, but make me moan as it pushed in. As he pushed in, I felt something in me that, made me cry in pleasure. Soon I began to have an addiction to it, as I started moving my hips back to meet the pace of the other's. Both thrusting in my mouth and my ass fastened. Even though this was the most filthiest thing that's ever happened to me, I felt like I was in heaven craving for more. As I began to reach to my point I squeezed my eyes shut and released. Clenching the cock up my ass making him fill me up. The cocks in my hands spilled all over my face and body and the bitch in my mouth released his seed in my mouth. I coughed as it poured out. But surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as I thought as I was forced to swallow it. I layed there covered and filled with their cum.

As they all pulled out of my grips, they chuckled and started to piss on me. God, the humiliation. I cried so hard, I never thought i'd be able to look at myself anymore. But something happened... When they were almost done, a voice arose behind him which sounded familiar to me. My friends.. they're here..!

"So, is this what fuckers like you do to helpless kids?" The kid questioned as he raised a brow and popped his knuckles. It wasn't my friends.. but, it sounded really familiar. I tried to get up and look to see who my savior was, but I was too soaked in urine and semen to see anything. But in a second.. the boy attacked them and beat them so easily, like he knew exactly what they were thinking. It amazed me in how cool and mysterious he was. As each fell to the ground I tried my hardest to stand up, ignoring the pain hitting me on in ass, I fell down and a shadow hid me from the sun and I could see him clearly.

He was like a black winged angel only I could see, an angel only for me. I was just amazed of how handsome he looked and just stared at his figure. He held out his hand, and I held out mine.

That was my first real smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason why this fic is called 'My Dream' is because I actually dreamt this. But I sorta changed it slightly as I typed it. Sorry Naruto for the forceful buttrape.


End file.
